


David Soul

by Megabat



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: David Soul - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat





	David Soul

A Little Wallpaper of David Soul, the man I fell in love with 40 odd years ago when Starsky & Hutch first hit the screens. I still adore him to this day.

Click on the image for the larger version

As usual please do not alter or redistribute/repost without permission.


End file.
